The 17 Ninjago Warriors
by ShadowGirlNinja
Summary: Over Lord is seal by Zane but with a price...he own life...3 months later Ninjago City has recovered from the destruction cause by Over Lord...however a new error has begun has begun...the legendary 17 Warriors must become together...To destroyed the new evil...or they're world is forever gone...


Ninjago

Character Age:

Kai: 21

Cole: 21

Jay: 20

Pixel: 20

Zane: 22

Nya: 19

Lloyd: 16

Wu: 34

Garmadon: 34

Lloyd mum: 34

Paring:

Jay x Nya

Zane x Pixel

Lloyd x Sheeta

Dear Readers please this

These are my OC Characters and they play an importation part in my story of Ninjago.

Name: Sheeta

How his/She looks: Sheeta has long rose colour pink hair up to the waist with 5 yellow lighting bangs while two covering her left eye with blue, red and purple tips on the edgy of her hair. She light pale skin with emerald green eyes that looks like she looking throughout your every soul. She is wearing purple t-shirt with a black lecture coat with gold lining with lecture gloves, while her pants are dark blue jeans with black shoes. She has a grey necklace in the shape of a dragon with goldish silver pearl in it paw holding the top while the tail holds the bottom.

Age: 13

Element: Magic and Elemental

Height: 149cm

Background: ?

Likes: Reading in secret, cooking, playing video games, playing pranks, Playing match maker, singing in secret, hanging out with friends, having adventure and making things.

Dislike: Rapist, blowing up electronics devices when touching them, Dread and pervert.

Colour: grey and?

Weapon: Double twin Sword

Name: Red

How his/She looks: Red wears a dark blue pant with a black shirt. He's light pale skin with red ruby eyes and dark brown hair mix with raven black with a red and blue cap on his head while his shoes are blue. Red has black necklace with a white pearl in its paw like Sheeta's.

Age: 23

Height: 253cm

Element: Death

Background: Red is the other brother to a character who in the next few chapters coming later on. Red when was younger always have a gift that let him see ghost. He grew up with his younger brother and mother, his father disappear when younger brother was about 4.

Likes: Reading, drawing, blowing things up, making things and hanging out with friends

Dislikes: Loud noise, Sweet things and fan girls.

Colour: Dark midnight blackish purple

Weapon: A black staff with a skull on it.

Name: Stormy

How his/She looks: Stormy has dark purple curly hair with light tan skin with sapphire eyes, she's wear light red shirt with an orange skirt and black shoes. She also had the same necklace style as the others but the colour is light grey with a brown pearl.

Age: 23

Height: 189cm

Element: Wind

Like: Playing pranks, Yaoi, playing match maker, video games and drawing.

Dislike: Rapist, Dread, and Demons.

Background: Stormy grew up with her aunt May; both of her parents die when she was younger and she's big fan of Laser Steeler.

Colour: Light grey

Weapon: Arrows and bows

Name: Ruby

How his/She looks: She wears light blue shirt blue with light red skirt while her shoes nave orange. She has light green hair up to her neck with pink eye while skin is light tan. Same necklace but colours are white dragon with black pearl with dark purple lighting coming within the pearl.

Age: 19

Height: 189cm

Element: Life

Like: partying, reading, video games and drawings.

Dislike: people she knows dying, people who do thing to get power even meaning killing their best friend and people who judge other even though don't even know them or something of they have no control off.

Background: Grew Ninjago city with both mother and father. Her family was a rich and powerful people by singing at the royal constant, but ran away when she realize she couldn't sing and been sending fake letter to her parents that she is the on the top of her class and the school.

Colour: light yellowish white

Weapon: A white staff

More character OC will come in the next coming chapters.

_Long before time had a name the__** first**__ Spinjutsu master create the land as he shift. Later on he had two sons. The oldest son was rage with darkness while the younger son tries to stop his brother from following the dark path. However the truth was the sons' father was not the first Spinjutsu Master or Ninjago Master. The real first Ninjago master live 700 years ago and only someone with his blood can lead the Ninjas and sit in the Ninjago throne, and thus our begins 3 month after Zane death._** For those who does not know Zane dies in the end of Ninjago Reboot.**

"Hard to believe 3 month has past" Kai said as he look over everyone else in the New Centre. "Yea, man I've miss Zane cooking" Jay said as he pock his food. "Jay don't play with your food" Nya lecture. "I know" Jay sigh. "Excuse me but are you the ninjas" a voice said making everyone else in the room jump in a battle stands. "Sorry about scaring you like that but I couldn't help but over hearing this" a 23 year old boy said wearing dark blue pant with a black shirt. He's light pale skin with red ruby eyes and dark brown hair mix with raven black with a red and blue cap on his head while his shoed are blue. He has black necklace with a white pearl in its paw like Sheeta's. "The names Red by the way" Red said. "Okay Red" Cole said slowly. "What are u doing here n did u got in?" Cole asked. "Master Wu me wanted here" Red replied making everyone else look at Wu. "Red here is the new ninja I don't know his element yet however Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd Red here is also your new brother" Wu answering. "by the way where's Ruby?" "She coming" Red answers. Just a girl wearing light blue shirt blue with light red skirt while her shoes nave orange. She has light green hair up to her neck with pink eye while skin is light tan. Same necklace but colours are white dragon with black pearl with dark purple lighting coming within the pearl came running. "Sorry I was late a bit sensei" She said. "It's alright now as I was saying Red and Ruby the new ninjas you four will need to understand once in a while a brother will come into your group" Wu said "Yes Sensei" they replied. Then Kai realize something and shouted "Wait Ruby a GIRL! A GIRL NINJA ARE YOU SERIOUS SENSEI WU!"

"You guys aren't happy aren't you" Red sigh. "Kind of" Jay answers. "Here" Ruby said as she put out the white staff. "What's that?" Garmadon asked. "Oh this It's my weapon the staff of life" Ruby answer. "My Element is Life, I'm the light yellowish white Ninja"

"You control life as in life" Jay asked in awe. "Yup I can bring back Zane too" "You Can" Pixel asked. "Yup" Ruby answer before saying "Shifting time and space turn the clock backward to bring back Zane the White ninja to my our time" The staff starter to glow then soon Zane body starter to glow as way, when the light die Zane eyes open for the first time in 3 month. "Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Pixel, Sensei Wu, Garmadon how are here did you die too?" Zane asked causing everyone else to laugh.

"Welcome to the world of the living Bro" Jay said. "I'm alive but how?" Zane asked. "Thank to our brother um….I mean sister over there she the yellowish white ninja of life" Kai said. "Now we should party for a new brother, new sister and Zane coming back to us" Lloyd shouted. "Yea!" Everyone else but Red coz he doesn't like loud noise replied. After a getting a few thing set up, the party starter. 6 hours later of partying "...So she was like 'I'm married to this toaster'" Ruby said causing Jay, Lloyd, Cole and a drunk Kai to laugh. "Lol dude ma I can just see her face" "I don't understand how is married to a toaster funny?" Zane asked. "Whoa bros it's already 10" Red said as he look at his clock. "Guess it's time to sleep" "Yup Night bros" Jay said before going to the room that his and Nya share. "Night" Lloyd said before running off into his room on the side of the centre. "Night" Red said before leaving. "so *hip* what do you *hip* do Cole?" Kai asked. "I think I need to take you to your room" Cole sigh as he put one of hand on Kai shoulder to take him to his room.

3 weeks later, everything been really smooth for the Ninjago warriors Is being a new hero call LaserBlade. She been destroying a lot of bad guys around Ninjago City. Many people to discover her face but always failed.

To be continued

LaserBlade who is she and whats her reason to appear?

found out in the next chapter I want at least 3 reviews before I post up the next chapter.


End file.
